Love at first type - Lemon!
by jcaph
Summary: Aiden meets Clara for the first time, will he be able to keep his hands off of her?


The Last of Us Ellie and Joel lemon. I don not own any of The Last of Us in any way.

They had walked through a forest, found a nearby cabin and decided to camp there for the night. They got in, the place was reasonably clean so they were happy enough to sleep there. there were about 3 rooms in total. 2 Bedrooms and one big living room with everything else in it. Joel and Ellie took separate rooms. It was about 11 PM and they were both just lying in bed reveling in their thoughts. Joel rolled over to try and get some sleep and Ellie just sat there. She was thinking of things to pass the time. She looked for things around the room. There was nothing really interesting so she stopped looking. It was quite a warm night and it was uncomfortable to sleep in sweating jeans, so she took them off to reveal some pink panties. She had nothing else to do so she thought she'd experiment. She slipped her hand under the fabric of her panties and gently rubbed her pussy. It felt nice. She hadn't tried masturbating in at least a couple of months. Her pussy began to get more moist and and she started to rub slightly faster. She let out quiet moans every few seconds. She pushed the duvet off of herself because she was getting too warm. She took off her shirt to reveal a pair of perky, beautiful breasts. She undid her bra and let her breasts loose. She looked down and saw a wet strip going along her panties. She slipped them off and started rubbing again. Her moans started getting more frequent so then she slipped a finger inside. It felt so good, so right. She took it back out and continued to rub. Her moans were quite loud now, it woke Joel up, but she didn't know he was awake. She kept going. Her eyes were closed and she was moaning so she was completely oblivious to what was going on around her. Joel walked in to see if she was okay and said "uhh Ellie?". Ellie stopped, looked up at Joel and froze. She would of thought Joel would walk out or put his hand in front of his eyes, but he couldn't stop staring. The duvet was on the floor so she had nothing to cover herself with. She scanned Joel's body for a few second and noticed a bulge in Joel's pants. She blushed. Ellie moved herself down the bed meanwhile Joel not taking his eyes off her. She grabbed the bulge in his pants and Joel let out a deep grunt. Ellie undid his belt and trousers and pulled them down along with his pants. His dick was massive, it would rip her in half if she went near it. She put her small hand on it and spat on it. Joel never said a word, he was in shock. She jerked his foreskin up and down giving him a handjob and then put her small mouth over the tip soaking it with her saliva. Joel massively exhaled and continued to stare at Ellie. This process went on for about 2 minutes. Ellie stopped and grabbed Joel's hand. Joel didn't resist and let Ellie direct his hand. She directed it towards her pussy and Joel took the hint. He lightly touched it for a few seconds while Ellie was jerking him off and then he slipped a finger in. Ellie let out a loud moan and told him to keep going he went faster, making Ellie moan louder. Joel stopped and fully took his trousers and boxers off and pushed Ellie back up the bed and pulled the duvet over them both. Ellie stopped him "Wait, won't we get a bit warm"...Joel replied "That's what I want". Ellie let Joel take over. Joel put his hand back on her pussy while making out with her. Her tongue was so smooth. Ellie reached down and grabbed Joel's dick and pulled it towards her pussy. Joel's hand was soaking. Ellie was so wet, Joel moved his hand and slowly inserted his massive cock into her unbelievably tight pussy. Joel growled at the feeling. Ellie let out a loud moan. Joel finally hit the back off her pussy. He asked Ellie "Are ya ready?"...Ellie replied "Yes I am big boy". Joel pecked her on the lips and waited a couple of seconds. Then he started. he slowly pulled out of her pussy, not all the way, his tip was still inside. And then he sped up. He went so fast. Ellie didn't have time to moan for one orgasm because another one would have already started. Ellie was cumming so fast, over and over again. Joel was pinching her clit at the same time as fucking her and Ellie went wild. "Ellie..." Joel said. Ellie knew what was coming (no pun intended), about 30 seconds later, he came. His dick wouldn't stop. He continually came for a whole 5 seconds before finally unloading it all. Ellie was breathing fast and so was Joel. Ellie moved her hand back down and started rubbing her pussy again. Ellie plainly said "Come again big boy".


End file.
